


Dying

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Goddamn Killing Joke for giving me feels, M/M, have some depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world took everything from Nick, including the man he loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying

**Author's Note:**

> If you've seen this before it's because I posted this on my Deviantart :3  
> Link --> transformersg1fan271.deviantart.com
> 
>  
> 
> Also I cried while writing this :(

The world was dying.  
  
Deep down everyone knew this day was coming, even as they foolishly believed they had beaten the radiation and were bringing back life to the destroyed world and would maybe one day rebuild civilization. It started with the Glowing Sea slowly inching to cover more and more ground, not just in Boston but all over the world, the radiation killing all in its path as it began to relentlessly advance upon settlements and communities. Rad-Away became less effective and people began to die when it no longer worked as it had in the past, the bodies starting to pile up as the radiation moved further and further along its path of destruction. Diamond City became nothing but mass grave as its citizens held out hope that the radiation would never reach them, foolishly thinking if the Rad-Away was flowing everyone would be just fine. The suicides began when those who could see how the world was going to shit realized they would die anyways, and to avoid the long and drawn out suffering they would endure it was ended with a bullet or a jump. Nick Valentine was the only one to walk from the Wall alive for the last time, deteriorating face grim as he followed the now silent streets to Goodneighbor while passing the corpses of raiders and super mutants that had dropped dead where they stood.  
  
Goodneighbor was just as quiet, KL-EO silently watching Nick limp past from her spot propped up against the State House. There was no one to help her move anymore, Nick pausing in front of the robot with an impassive face. The two stared at each other as Nick moved his rusting arm, a shot ringing out into the silent town a few moments later followed by the rustling of fabric.  
  
Nick continued his journey into the State House alone, slowly making his way up deteriorating wood stairs and into a room he had come to know over hundreds of years. Ghouls had not been spared from the radiation, their bodies speeding up the decomposition to the rate many died from lack or ability of caring for themselves. Hancock hadn’t moved at his presence, black eyes staring up at the ceiling as Nick sat beside him on the bed with a heavy sigh.  
  
Hancock had died three days ago.  
  
Nick hadn’t had the heart to bury his former lover, or much heart to do anything but wander back to Diamond City to bid goodbye to Ellie’s grave and shut down the generator to the city for the last time. There was no one left, and of Nick was going to be honest even if there was he wouldn’t seek them out, as the only people he had ever cared about were long dead and Hancock had been the last one to die. Glancing out the half-boarded up window Nick saw the sky begin to turn a shade of lavender as night was fast approaching, and the synth felt a rush of calm come over him. A skeletal hand gently traced the side of Hancock’s face and finally closed his eyes, before the synth lay down beside the former mayor with a weak smile. He gently put his arm under Hancock’s neck and drew him close, his other arm tucked around Hancock’s waist like so many times before after a heated night of sex long ago. Pressing a kiss to a forehead that was far too cold Nick knew it was time, tucking Hancock’s head into his shoulder as if to make him more comfortable. Nick closed his eyes as he began to shut his systems down one by one, ignoring the warning messages that popped up as his body began to go numb.  
  
_”See you soon John…see ya soon.”_  
  
The low hum that filled the empty room finally stopped, Boston truly and finally empty as the world continued to die.


End file.
